dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Lunchi
Launch Marilynn | universe = 7th Universe | galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies | race = Earthling | birthplace = Earth | birthday = June 17[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/weekly-jump-1986-37-character-biography-data/ Weekly Shōnen Jump Issue: 1986 #37 (12 August 1986)—Character Biography Data] |ref =''Dragon Ball Forever'', page 80 | age = | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (adult) | weight = 62 kg/137 lbs. (adult) | measurements = 85/58/84 | bloodtype = AB | group = Kame | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation2 = Kame-Sen Style School | occupation = Robber | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Kame House | headquarters = Kame House | education = | anime debut = DB015 | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 26 | ova debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = | family = | technique = | tool = }} Dragon Ball Forever is a Human-type Earthling woman with a unique multiple personality disorder, which changes every time she sneezes. Good Lunchi is a pure-hearted, blue-haired woman with a sweet disposition. Bad Lunchi is blonde-haired, violent, and trigger-happy with a penchant for committing violent crimes. She débuted in Part I of the Dragon Ball manga, and is a friend of the Dragon Team. Background Well before the start of the Dragon Ball series, Lunchi's blonde counterpart had committed enough crimes to be known from her name by the police,Dragon Ball chapter 26, page 9 considered a highly wanted criminal. In the anime, prior to her introduction into the series, Lunchi, under the guise of her blonde counterpart committed a streak of criminal activity to the severity where she had a two-million dollarin the Dragon Ball anime the poster uses a dollar symbol instead of Zeni. reward.Dragon Ball episode 15 Personality Possessing a kind of multiple personality disorder, Lunchi's current personality changes depending on one critical factor — a sneeze. Lunchi's main personality seemingly is a girl with a kind and sweet disposition that doesn't seem to have a single negative thought, evidenced by her being able to ride the Flying Nimbus without clinging to Son Goku.Dragon Ball chapter 26, page 15 The good personality of Lunchi appears to be quite innocent, blind to the ways of the perverted Kame-Sennin, not quite understanding his intentions for bringing her to the island are less than pure. She also appears to be quite naïve, unaware that changing in front of men was a bad thing until Kulilin reminded her. While living with Kame-Sennin, Lunchi is, however, more than happy to lend a hand with the housework, showing that the good counterpart is semi-capable around the house and does not mind acting the role of the caretaker. When Lunchi sneezes — something very common due to her sensitive nose, a sneeze can be triggered even by her own hair — she changes personalities, and the bad counterpart emerges. Unlike the good Lunchi, the bad Lunchi is a hardened criminal, with a harsh and aggressive manner of speaking (even using "ore", a very masculine pronoun, in the original Japanese). The bad Lunchi is easily irritated by even the smallest things, such as sharing a bed with a child, and is more than willing to kill individuals should the need arise. Unlike the rest of the Dragon Team, when Piccolo Daimaō took over the planet, she did not see anything wrong with his initial terms — outlawing peace and order. As the series progresses, bad Lunchi appears to mellow out, truly becoming one of Goku's friends, even though her violent tendencies, such as desires to hijack airplanes, remain. Additionally, Lunchi appears to have a crush on Tenshinhan, and by the time of the Saiyan's arrival, had long since left Kame-Sennin's in search of the martial artist. Neither of Lunchi's personalities remember anything the other one does, though they are aware of their existence.Dragon Ball chapter 27, pages 4-5 Appearance Lunchi, along with her changing personalities, changes appearances to match; the only accessory stays consistent is the red ribbon she wears no matter her personality. The good counterpart of Lunchi has a mane of curly, dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes to match. Her eye shape is rounded, to symbolize her innocent nature. The bad counterpart of Lunchi has curly blonde hair, and green eyes. Her eye shape is narrower, to symbolize her harsher nature. Both variations of Lunchi are typically seen in a green tank-top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown, finger-less gloves, and red Nike shoes worn with green socks.Dragon Ball chapter 26 She later opts for a new outfit, a pink tank-top with dark-brown pants, with a pair of white-knee pads (matching black in the manga), and matching boots.Dragon Ball chapter 73 During the Tenkaichi Budōkai, she wore a black shirt with green pants. Her attire later consisted of a purple sleeveless top with gray pants, a brown belt, and a brown sash. Her last updated appearance in Dragon Ball had her wearing a pink dress with pink boots. When Lunchi returns several years later, she's in her original attire.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Abilities Equipment Part I Kamesennin Training Arc 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc 22nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Majin Bū Arc Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Trivia * Lunchi's clothing are available in the DLC Pack 1 of Dragon Ball XenoVerse; it includes her clothing and wig. If a character wearing the outfit is being trained by Tenshinhan, he'll panic, saying that the clothing agitates him and he needs to calm down. This is a reference to Bad Lunchi's romantic feelings for Tenshinhan from the anime. * Lunchi's changing from her Good to Bad forms bears some resemblance to the Super Saiyan transformation; the hair changing to blonde, the eyes to green, as well as increased aggression. The only true difference is that the Super Saiyan transformation is a voluntary form, while Lunchi's 'transformations' occur when she sneezes. Toriyama cites this as one of the reasons for her vanishing in Dragon Ball Z, saying she'd cause too much confusion with the Super Saiyan transformation. ** Furthermore, in Xenoverse, when a female Saiyan wearing Lunchi's Wig transforms into a Super Saiyan, the wig itself will transform with the transformation and change color, resembling Lunchi's evil form. This only applies to female Saiyans, as Human and Majin females cannot transform into a Super Saiyan and change the wig. * Lunchi was meant to reappear in the manga during the scene where everyone was giving their energy to the Genki Dama that Goku used to kill Majin Bū. According to Toriyama, in the rough draft of the chapter, Android 17, who appeared in the manga, was actually going to be Lunchi.Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Volume #06 (04 July 2014) * Lunchi (the bad side of her that is) is the reason for Tenshinhan's frequent traveling. Notes & References Notes References Category:Gun Users Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z